Giving In
by mischief-monkey
Summary: Wandering fingers brushed against the blond's member, while strong hips continue their ministrations. "It's my turn to play " AU SasuNaru


**Title: Giving In**

**Fandom: Naruto**

**Pairing: SasukexNaruto**

**Genre: Romance?**

**Status: Oneshot**

**Warning: Shameless smut, un-beta'd**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and I'm not making any money. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.**

**Giving In**

The blond writhe impatiently, grinding his hips lustfully against the man above him. A pink tongue seductively licking up the other's jaw as dull teeth gently graze the alabaster skin. Arching his back invitingly, Naruto let a throaty mewl escape his coral lips.

"Teme…" He muttered breathlessly, a healthy vein pulsating enticingly against the sun-kissed nape. Sasuke grunted, his amber gaze hardening, turning molten. The now golden hungry amber eyes unable to resist the tantalizing offering. Deep blue orbs darken slightly as he met the taller's piercing look. "S… Stop…teasing…"

The raven haired deity shut his eyes slowly, inhaling useless air to try and calm his diminishing composure. Naruto whined disapprovingly, trying in vain to shrug Sasuke off him to take control of his pleasure. Golden eyes snapped open, a furrow marring it's owner's face. Clawed hands slap at the blond's hips.

"Naughty little fox." Sasuke cooed, the deep voice more teasing than reprimanding. Wandering fingers brushed against the blond's member, while strong hips continue their ministrations. "It's my turn to play~"

"Please…" Letting free a pleasured sob, a furious blush overtook Naruto's face as a vulgar hand palmed him. A freezing thumb expertly playing with the head of his prick. Soon, the icy hand began to pump in time with it's owner's thrusts. Naruto groaned disapprovingly, his lover shamelessly brushing against his prostate, but not directly hitting it.

"I can't hear you, little fox." The predator chuckled, nibbling on the prominent collarbone, assuaging his instincts to bite down on the delicious neck. He CANNOT give in yet, he's promised the kit he will have him begging before the night ends.

"Bastard…" Naruto hissed, he glared at Sasuke as he sucked on the expanse of ivory pigmentation, satisfied to leave a violent, purple bruise on the flawless skin. Unfortunately, the blemish soon vanished leaving behind a perfect complexion. The blond whimpered exasperatedly, lithe hips thrusting desperately. "Don't wanna... play anymore…"

If possible, the deity's smirk grew. A threatening display of sharp canines. A malicious promise of agonizing pleasure. Taking pity in the younger, Sasuke thrusted directly against Naruto's prostate, a booming moan resounded in the dark room. "You have to try harder than that, little fox."

The blond continued to gasp breathlessly, his lewd lover persistently pushing against the delightful bundle of nerves exquisitely, the rough friction from his beloved's hand never ceasing. "No Sasuke please…" Naruto cried, crystalline tears streaming out of his cerulean orbs from pure, unadulterated sexual frustration. Swallowing what little pride he had left, the smaller teen decided that his dignity is not worth this much torture. His sexually hazed brain concluded that giving in does not make him less of a man than the bastard, that giving in will only prove he does not like playing meaningless games unlike the childish asshole. Unlike him, Naruto is capable of admitting his weakness.

"Ne, I can't hear you, little fox~" Sasuke's voice sing-song. Golden eyes swirling dangerously as he eyed a pulsating vein thumping seductively in time with his thrusts.

"Please Sasuke!" The blond moaned, baring his slender neck. "Suck me!"

The supreme being snickered devilishly, pearly white fangs gleaming malevolently. His thrusts become more precise, angling it expertly to attack the other's prostate. Naruto's screeching screams continue to pierce his sensitive hearing, only driving him faster into exultation. The thrusting never ceases, only increasing its merciless onslaught.

Naruto was the first to fall, his cerulean orbs locked gazes with golden ones as he shrieked his climax. His lithe body convulsing obscenely as rapturous bliss over rode him. Seeing the euphoria in the blond's eyes, Sasuke followed him into oblivion. Lethal fangs sink into the supple nape, drawing Naruto's life force. Blood red pigmentation soon bled into the golden gaze.

All too soon, the burning thirst in Sasuke's throat vanished. Hastily, the blood-sucker withdrew his fangs. His glowing, crimson eyes falls on two deep punctures on the blond's nimble neck. With an odd sense of remorse, he licks the wounds gently, letting his saliva heal the other. Satisfied, he nuzzles Naruto's chest, showering the younger with butterfly kisses.

"You're affectionate." Naruto chuckled, having come down from his high. He exhaled deeply, petting the demon's jet black hair.

Glowering warmly in jest, Sasuke took the other's lips in his own. Tenderly, he massaged the blond's lips with his tongue, encouraging his beloved to fight him in a war of lips and tongue. With a defeated sigh, Naruto kissed his lover back, submissively clashing with the other's powerful kiss.

Giggling softly, Naruto cuddled closer to Sasuke. "My Sadistic Pet~" His voice bright and cheerful, a touch of teasing. "Aren't you a good boy~"


End file.
